Light Hawk Wings
Light Hawk Wings (光鷹翼, Kou-Ou-Yoku) are pure energy constructs which are an integral part of the'' Tenchi Muyo! '' OVA series. A source of tremendous power within the mythology of the official continuity, they are commonly generated and used by the Jurai Empire's Royal Tree ships, but can also be wielded by select characters within the series for reasons explained in the third OVA. History The Light Hawk Wings are primarily a defensive shield capable of repelling virtually any attack. They can also be used as an offensive weapon with vast results, but this is not their intended function. Z explained the true nature of the Light Hawk Wings later in the series; they are our universe's manifestations of energy from a higher plane of existence. The generation of Light Hawk Wings requires a phenomenal amount of energy. All Juraian Royal TreeRoyal Treeships can create Light Hawk Wings as they were created from the body of Tsunami, one of the Chousin -- three goddessess who created this universe. However, trees from the third and later generations must join forces to use them. During the final battle with the antagonist Kagato, Tenchi discovered that he could create Light Hawk Wings without the assistance of a Royal Tree, and could freely convert this energy into matter: armor, shields, and a sword. With these powers, Tenchi defeated Kagato with a single lethal blow, and later used them to escape a black hole that he, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were trapped inside in. Unfortunately for Tenchi, he was not alone in commanding the Light Hawk Wings. A mysterious man called Z, who served Tokimi, could generate five Wings to Tenchi's three. Z reveals that the three Chousin have been searching creation for eons, trying to discover a being beyond even them. Tokimi, Washu, and Tsunami each used different methods to continue the hunt, but all three altered the harmony of space and time hoping to cause anomalies that would either make the higher power reveal itself or create one through random chance. Instances where affected individuals were able to control what we know as Light Hawk Wings were regarded as "potentials." In Tenchi Muyo! GXP, Seina Yamada inadvertently gained control of Light Hawk Wings when he came into contact with a billion-year-old mecha hidden on a small Wau planet. The mecha was powered by a first-generation Royal Tree seed, and when it bound itself to Seina, he unleashed the Wings, decimating the fleet sent to kill him and penetrating subspace (a feat thought to be impossible) to destroy a fleeing ship. 's Light Hawk Wings when combined with Ryo-Ohki]]Besides the Royal Treeships of the Imperial Family (and Seina's mecha), only two people could use the Light Hawk Wings, Tenchi and Z. In OVA episode 13, Prince Yosho and Empress Funaho Masaki Jurai theorize that since Ryoko's gems have the same properties as Jurai's Royal trees, being forged to contain Washu's Chousin power, Ryoko could use Light Hawk Wings if she had all three of the gems. Jurai Intelligence believes that when she reaches a full maturity, Ryoko and her ship Ryo-Ohki could be able to generate ten Light Hawk Wings, the same amount as Tsunami. Other Appearances The Light Hawk Wings make a "cameo" of sorts in the anime Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure, incidentally created by Masaki Kajishima, the man who also created Tenchi Muyo!, a parallel universe to Kajishima's Tenchi continuity. /Jinbu manifests two Light Hawk Wings.]] The robot Zinv was able to form its own Light Hawk Wings after the limiter on its powers was removed. These Light Hawk Wings emerged from Zinv's back, unlike the Wings in Tenchi Muyo! which appear in front of the user. Other than this difference, Zinv's Wings appear to grant the same abilities. Zinv is the Idol that Seina Yamada finds in GXP! ''which granted him a spot in the Jurai Royal Family because of its power source being a 1st generation Royal Tree seed which also gives it the ability to generate Light Hawk Wings. Kenshi Masaki, Tenchi's half brother, is seen using a Light Hawk Wing sword to defeat Gaia in the ''Saint Knight's Tale series. It was generated by way of him controlling the focus of the enormous light energy from Kenshi's own Tenchi-ken; it was not something Kenshi himself generated from scratch. If he were to try to generate a Light Hawk Wing again, he would likewise have to start from producing compressed matter that holds an enormous amount of energy. In conclusion, Kenshi's power is not like Tenchi's. In the non-canon manga, the original English translation of "Koh-Oh-Yoku" was "Lightning Eagle Sword." Trivia *It has been said that ten Light Hawk Wings is the maximum number that our dimension can support. *From their various appearances, it seems that different individuals/ships have differently-shaped Light Hawk Wings. For example, Tenchi's wings are very angular and polygonal, while Z's wings were more curved and rounded. Ryu-Oh's wings are also polygonal, but bend slightly backward rather than being flat like Tenchi's. Light Hawk Wings also vary in color, such as Tsunami's being white with blue edges and Ryu-Oh's being slightly grey and having yellow stripes near the tips. The larger significance this could have is unknown. *The energy requirements to generate multiple Light Hawk Wings are exponentially greater than a single wing. Each wing requiring double the energy of the previous wing. For one wing, that's an energy level of 1. For three wings, that's an energy level of 1 + 2 + 4 = 7. For ten wings, that's an energy level of 1 + 2 + 4 + 8 + 16 + 32 + 64 + 128 + 256 + 512 = 1023. For simplicity, you can simply calculate 2^n - 1, where n = number of wings. Tenchi doesn't have a limit on the number of wings that he can generate, but all of 4-dimensional spacetime can only support a maximum number of 10 wings deployed before it is destroyed. Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Saint Knight's Tale Category:Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure Category:Tenchi Universe Category:Tenchi In Tokyo Category:Items Category:Weapons